Another Moon Princess
by Little one
Summary: Read the title guess
1. proloque

Disclaimer:What I sell my entire collection of manga for a daffy duck episode not anime why you anyway  
I don't own any anime   
Oh I meant to tell you that Sheilya's Last name is Light not Tomoe  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ok.."  
"Don't be suprised, I guess even Pluto can forget. So when do I meet the sailor scouts."  
"Tomorrow, but on one condition.."  
"Fine let me get my stuff."  
"I hate the fact that you can read minds."  
"I love it."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ok bring her in Pluto."  
As Rei said this Sheilya comes skipping in.  
"Hi Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Chibi Usa, Hotoru, Haruku, Mirchu, and Setsuna."   
"I told you she was annoying."  
"I am not annoying! Your just mad cause I started playing with the garnet rod and going  
through portals!"   
"Your the one who was doing that!"  
"Yes, I'm suprised you didn't know not all knowing Pluto."  
"Why you! get back here Sheilya."  
"Rei is this a good decision letting her join."  
"Sure it's fun wacthing her and Setsuna."  
"Oh boy. We're gonna have some trouble."  
She said this as Sheilya and Setsuna came back Setsuna running from Sheilya who had a spider   
in her hand.  
"Is this what I think I see Setsuna running from a spider! Gasp the world has come to an end!"  
This of course got Sheilya's attention as she ran and ducked under the table causing everyone to laugh.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That night Sheilya arrives at the Light household.   
"What is this it looks like Artimas."  
"It's the one and only Artimas ball."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That night Sheilya dreamt of the moon kingdom and balls and a prince with a tail coming to take a girl  
away in a spaceship to Earth and they played games in gardens.  
When Sheilya woke up she remebered about the prince with the tail.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OK reveiw it makes me work faster and longer 


	2. sheilya at school

Alright the crossovers is soon coming k you'll figure everything out as we go along oh this happens   
during the Super S Disclaimer i only own the plot  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ok everyone we have A couple of new students. Please come in and introduce yourselves."  
"Hi my name is Sheilya Tomoe. I hope to enjoy what time I am here."  
Sheilya said as all the guys look on with hearts in their eyes at the purple haired girl with baby  
blue eyes.  
"Hi I'm Zach Tomoe. "  
"I'm Jed Tomoe  
"Hi I"m Maxfield Tomoe."  
"I'm John Tomoe."  
Zach, Jed, Max, and John said as most of the girls looked on with hearts in their eyes. (the boys look   
like the generals.) Sudennly a roar was heard.   
"And that is our tiger named Little light." said Sheilya pointing to the window where a white   
tiger was standing next to the window.  
"don't worry she won't hurt you she came to check up on me, and make sure I got here ok  
Little light go home."  
" Alright now that that is taken care of let's figure out where you all will sit. Sheilya, you sit by  
Serena, Zach by Rei, Jed by Amy, Max by Lita, and John by Mina."  
Nothing unusual happened until lunch. When the new boys got covered by girls and Sheilya was   
completly ignored. Until our favrite superheros lights included came by.  
"Hi! My name is Serena and these are my friends Amy, rei, Lita Mina, Amara, Michelle, Hotoru,  
Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya. Wanna join us for lunch Sheilya."  
"No thanks I have to go rescue my brothers from the mob see you later." yelled sheilya as she  
jumped to the top of the nearest tree and yelledfor her brothers to jump up and follow her. then jumped  
to the roof of the building.  
" Wonder why she didn't join us."(Lita)  
"Girls those guys looked like the generals." (Rei)  
"Yeah hey Amy isn't having a white tiger for a pet illegel." (Serena)  
"Yes it is." (Amy)  
"I wonder why she has one." (Yaten)  
As they ponder over this a little White Tiger watched.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that day.  
"Sheilya guys I think I should go human instead of tiger ok."  
"Fine with us."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
at the tiskino household  
"Their last name was Tomoe Hotoru isn't that your last name."  
"Yes don't forget about the tiger it was a white tiger."  
"girls I felt bad vibes from them"  
"Rei you feel bad vibes from a pillow give it a rest."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next day at school.  
" people we have more new students."  
"Hi I'm Trunks. This is Gohan."  
"Hi I'm Lily."  
"Hi I am Quatre, this is Heero, Trowa, Duo, Wufei, and Relena."  
All of the sudden Sheilya started to cough and grasp where her heart was then she fainted. Amy was at  
her side in minute.  
"She's got a weak pulse get the ambulance she needs to be at the hospital! Jed! Which   
hospital"  
"Its'the one closest to the school."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'm Evil it a cliffie reveiw hurry 


	3. Stuff

dis claimer no anime owned here just a million stories  
Oh thanks for the supportof my friends Madi-chan, Meg-chan, and Mor-chan, you're all great Mor-chan  
hope ya doing good. (close friends look at in disbeilief because of slang terms)   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sheilya wake up we're going to be late for school!"  
"WAAAAH! Why didn't you wake me up sooner Taiki!"  
Sheilya said this as she smooths out her school uniform that she had been sleeping in. Then graps her   
bookbag, flute case, and lunch with a sausage biscuit in her mouth chooing slowly then looks at watch  
and stops.  
"Taiki it's only 7:00 school starts at 8:30 uh oh my hair gotta get done."  
This takes her an hour then she runs to school the boys walking until they relize that they're gonna be   
late and run. Each of the boys barly in time and Sheilya and USAGI were looking at them then the   
teacher who looks mad.   
"DETENTION FOR YOU BOYS IT WAS 5 SECONDS UNTIL THE BELL RANG WHEN YOU CAME IN  
YOU HAVE TO BE HERE AT LEAST 1 MINUTE BEFORE!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lunch time  
"Girls do you mind if Lily comes and joins us for Lunch."  
"nope come on."  
"Did you see the looks on their faces Usagi that's the first time they've ever had detention!"  
"Yeah Sheilya it was real funny."  
At this the group whole group started laughing until Sheilya started clutching at her chest.  
"Gottcha!"  
Then she swiped all the food and jumped into a tree and sat there laughing at the looks on their faces   
until she droped their food in their hands and ate hers up in less than a minute.  
"Sheilya you eat more than Odango Atama!"  
"Do not."  
"Do too."  
"Not."  
"Too."  
"Not."  
"Too."  
"NOT!"  
"TOO!"  
"NOT!"  
And so Sheilya chased Rei up a tree which she couldn't get down.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Night time  
"Sheilya I need some help with my homework."  
"Ok the answers are 21,A,G,D,F,B,H,C, and J."  
"Thanks.'' (sweatdrop)  
That night Sheilya dreamt about the prince finding out his name is Vegeta.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok review or no next chapter kidding just reveiw 


	4. Enter Sailor Rainbow

Disclaimer dont' own ne thing but plot an' my origanal stuff  
alright thank you alot all reveiwers but fjsdf guess what to reveil a bit of the plot and to help you   
understand some things i will tell you that sheilya is just an adoppted sister of serinitys who kept  
her memorys oh if you cantell me who sailor rainbow is than i'll let you decide how the gw boys find  
their way into the story and are more than just people alright i've had a horrilbe day but reading reveiws  
helps so i go read reveiws now  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
on Saturday all the girls were at the mall when a youma attacked a nearby toy store   
"girls heshin now ."  
"right."  
they say their transformation frases and speech.  
"yawn that was interesting how do you get the background to change?''  
''Well it changes atomaticly.''  
''Oh. so your the sailorscouts im doll-o-matic you want a toy doll?"  
"Sure why not?"  
"ok here.'' sailormercury changes into a doll so do the others except sailormoon.  
"hey you stop right there and turn them back to normal now!" a mystery voice says.  
"Who are you where are you and are you sent by master Endymin?''  
"one I'm Sailor Rainbow! two here! three why would I be sent by that creep?"  
"why you let me take care of this star seed then your next.''  
"Tut tut tut I don't think so first I got to get rid of you.''  
"You couldn't. look at this collection of dolls you wouldn't hurt them."  
"LITTLE RAINBOWS AND MOONS!!"  
"NOOO!"  
''So Rainbow how did you did that?"  
"simple I'm part lunarien part saijen."  
"What's a saijen?"  
By that time all the sailors had turned back to normal. Thay looked at her with the same question.  
"What is this twenty questions?! Any way you have a shopping spree and one very   
defenseless friend to get to. by the way all but Sheilya are saijen or part saijen ask them tell my brother  
Vegetail i said hi tell Carrot i said that to.''  
Later when they had found everyone Serena asked Vegeta if he knew a Vegetail and he yelled  
at her so the conversation went something like this:  
"Vegeta-sama do you know someone named Vegetail and Carrot cause a little girl  
came and said say hi to Vegetail and Carrot to me."  
"Yes my little sister called me Vegetail and Kakoratt carrot why don't ask moon  
princess."  
"How did you know?!" (Rei)  
"Duh I'm Saijen. I overheard."  
"what's a Saijen?" (Serena)  
"Ask her she has a tail she should know."  
"Me! A tail! now I don't know what your talking about."  
"You know prefectly well what I'm talking about brat!"  
"Alright get back here Vegetail you idoit before I use solar flare on you!"  
"She knows solar flare?" (Goku)  
''Yes You idiot I learned it from watching you and those idiotic battles!"  
"If your a saijen you should like to battle!"  
"I not only saijen you idiot! i'm also part.."  
Suddenly Little light came by and smacked Sheilya in the head with her paw.  
"Ow! come back here you little furball!"  
"Umm Sheilya why does little light have a hat on her head?"  
"Because she put it there! ok! jeez! what do you think i put it there!"  
"It would make sense."  
"Let's just get back to shopping."  
After they went home with tons of shopping bags they all wondered if Sheilya was really a saijen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
ok review no flames or youll be seenin some real flames 


	5. VEGETA'S SISTER????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ok here i'm back ok sorry we lost our internat connection for some   
reason and just got it back.now for the unstandard disclaimer.  
Little one: alright here you go were going to announce da disclaimer   
hurry up   
Wufei: Why me  
Little one: i said so besides someone has to!  
Wufei: She doesn't own da anime  
Little one: neat isn't it  
Wufei:Da! Da! little one that's stupid  
Little one; no it isn't now shut up  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Little light! don't ever wear a hat again!''  
"ok but i think i should stay in human form."  
"you probulbly should."  
"Hey Sheilya come here there's someone here to talk to you!"  
''Who is it?"  
"Some guy named Vegeta!"  
"Coming!"  
*Gulp i hope he doesn't ask me who i am i don't want to explain my past cause i hate it and if he   
asks about the ondango hair style i won't be to happy to explain that either anyway he's in for it  
no matter what.*  
"We need to talk girl."  
"bout what Vegeta"  
"the fact that only saijens have tails and you have one.''  
"umm well let me explain you see im your sister ok, ok now leave.''  
she says this while pushing him out of the doorway.  
"wait a second girl my sister died long ago so you can't be her."  
"Vegeta I have a meeting to get to so you need to leave before i force you to bye."  
"i'm not leaving yet."  
"yes you are."  
at this vegeta starts to unwillingly float out the door and down the hall while Sheliya goes to her  
room and gets ready for the meeting.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The meeting as it was, was at Rei's temple and the scouts didn't know Sheilya was coming  
so when she knocked on the wood frame of the sacred fire room she got yelled at by Rei it went  
something like this:  
"Rei?"  
"I told you not to interupt."  
"oh well if you didn't want to talk about the new scout and find out who she is then  
I guess I won't tell you."  
"wait come in if it's that the case, Sheilya?!"  
at this Sheilya gives a V for victory sign while cocking her head in the other direction and closing  
one eye.  
"I'm more than you think silly willy hee."  
"She is I can feel the pure aura radiating off of her."  
This being said by Hotaru everyone believed it and looked at Sheilya.  
*gulp*"Well ya see I umm I well I'm a Umm A sailor scout." *gulp*  
Suddenly a bombarment of questions came on Sheilya and so she screamed:  
"SSSSSSHHHUUUTTTTTUUUUUPPPP!!!!!!!!!!"  
complete silence  
"Did I hear what I think I heard?"  
"Yes he is coming for his sister which is me buh bye"  
The scouts are stunned by this action and start backing off only to bump into the g boys  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
im evil im the princess of cliffies (can't be queen someone claimed that) ok see ya oh and I WANT MORE REVEIWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. VEgeta gets beat in 2 seconds flat

ok here you go disclaimer applys  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
''Duo I think their suprised" (Heero)  
"At us or at her?'' (Duo)  
"Both Maxwell." (wufei)  
"Oh well." (Trowa  
"sorry mams but Miss Sheilya can't be suprising everyone so just keep this a secret."   
(Quatre)  
"You know what girls these guys are kinda cute."(minako)  
"Yeah so lets listen to them." (lita)  
"Girls you insult my sister your dead." (Vegeta)  
''Dad shut up now!'' (Mirai Trunks)  
"Vegeta dont you dare do anything to them or mirai Trunks you do your in trouble."  
Vegeta backed off after demanding a meeting at CC between the z warriors.  
'' ok Vegetail."  
"why you i otta.."  
"ninerninernier you can't catch me naaaaaaah."  
"Not a good idea to taunt me the saijen king little girl."  
"Not a good idea to taunt me a saijen half queen and lunarien princess."  
*gulp*"SO i could beat you in no time."  
"Yeah"  
"Yeah"  
"Imma daring you to try." Sheilya said in a fake western accent.  
"Your on."  
after about 2 sec. Vegetail was out flat.  
"I win I gotta get Vegetail to C.C. later girls, I think tommorow is the next battle any way, so  
buh bye."  
"Umm how does she know that."  
''She just does."  
"She's probubly the enemy."  
''Rei you think our own prom dress is the enemy now shutup."  
"Shesh. ok Usagi."  
"Let's find out where this Capsole Corp place is."  
"Lita don't you know C C is where capsole cars, and houses are being made. Duh even I   
know that."  
"Wow you know something!"  
"Shut it Rei!"  
"Who's gonna make me?"  
"Me and my fist."  
"What can you do Usagi Nothing you can't fight."  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrr. ive been taking lessons in a martial arts school."  
"ok im sorry Usagi please forgive me."  
"ok Rei."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cliffie's are fun  
~Little one~ 


End file.
